Your OTP
by KawaiiSleepyKitty
Summary: A collection of random drabbles / one shots based on specific prompts from "OTP Bot" on Twitter. Rating T to be safe, but may fluctuate depending on prompt, warnings will be written if necessary. [Paring: Zoro and Luffy]
1. Your OTP (1)

**Here's the first little drabble/one shot story I thought up on a train ride. I hope you enjoy it! I got the inspiration from OTPBOT on twitter and the things been working as my prompts ever since.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your OTP (1) <strong>

_Doing Laundry Together_

"Oi if you keep acting like an idiot, this crap won't get done and the bitchy woman's gonna flip her shit."

Luffy sighs exaggeratedly, flopping down on the pile of wet washing heaped in a basket on the floor.

"But it's so boring!" Luffy groans, lifting his hands to drag down the side of his face, his skin stretching at an awkward angle that make his eyes look like they might just casually roll out of their sockets.

Zoro grimaces, contemplating on just throwing the rubberman out and getting it done himself. "Move it," He grumbles, stooping to tug at a sleeve belonging to a familiar red shirt that's lodged safely under his captain's ass.

Luffy shifts his weight slightly so that Zoro can yank the shirt out from under him, tossing the material over the thin line and pegging it down so it doesn't fly away.

After finishing hanging out the wet clothing of which most belonged to their red-haired nakama, Zoro pulled off his shirt, bundling it under one arm.

"Might as well wash this stuff whilst we're here."

Luffy grins. "Zoro's always tryin' to get me outta my clothes."

Zoro grins, pulling his captain up by his belt loops and tugging at them suggestively.

"You know it." He says.


	2. Your OTP (2)

**This one took a darker turn then I imagined... Well nevertheless I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your OTP (2) <strong>

_Meeting Again After A Long Time_

Parties on the Sunny usually range from absolute insanity to downright craziness, and Zoro has never had an issue with that.

It's a little different now though. Maybe that's because the crew has finally reunited after two very long and lonely years. Yeah. Maybe. But Zoro doesn't really care. That's in the past now and they did what they had to do, end of story.

Now, here was their reward.

"Zorrrrrrrro~" Luffy slurred, fumbling his way into the aquarium bar, stumbling over practically his own feet and almost falling flat on his face on more then one occasion.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, watching as Luffy places a hand against the glass to steady himself.

It isn't the first time he's seen Luffy drunk, nor completely shit-faced, so he isn't particularly surprised.

Luffy stumbled his way over to the swordsman and when in acceptable reach, dove for him.

Zoro outstretched his arms awkwardly, grabbing the falling rubber-man, his palms pressed against the skin beneath his underarms.

Luffy laughed, shuffling to perch on Zoro's lap.

He winds his arms around Zoro's neck lazily, his legs moving, obviously slow to command, around the green-haired man's waist.

Luffy doesn't usually seek attention nor ever ask for it, so the fact that he's being rather clingy right now does strike Zoro as _unusual_, but it has been a long time since he last saw the dumbass and he can't quite bring himself to care.

"What is it, Luffy?" Zoro asks, grunting slightly when Luffy suddenly flops against him, his face smashed against the crook of his neck.

Luffy mumbles an incoherent response and sighs against the swordsman's neck, his limbs tightening ever so slightly.

They sit in silence for a moment, only the sounds of howling and laughing coming from the party out on deck before Luffy speaks.

"Zoro's gotten so much stronger." He says quietly. "I almost didn't recognise you!" He laughs then, the sound like chimes at first, but soon turns strained and dies off completely.

Zoro says nothing for a moment, his arms loosely wound around Luffy's waist.

"You've changed too." He says, tone gruff as usual, but not unpleasant.

He won't express such a thought out loud, but seeing the scar on Luffy's chest on the day of the reunion was a shock. A huge shock, in fact. Zoro didn't think scarring the younger pirate was even _possible _after what he's been through - but to see him for the first time in two years with a starburst scar stretching across his chest hit him somewhere painful.

Luffy smiles against Zoro's neck for a moment before it fades almost as fast as it had come. The next words the younger boy mutters are so low, Zoro almost doesn't catch them.

"I missed you."

They lapsed into a silence again, this one a little longer then the last, harbouring an uncomfortable heat in the air.

Luffy pulled back, bracing both hands on Zoro's broad shoulders.

He lifted a hand and pressed it against Zoro's tanned cheek, his thumb gently - cautiously - caressing the scar that weaved with the swordsman's skin over his closed eye.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Zoro hesitated. "No." He said. "Can't feel it."

Luffy bobbed his head lightly, eyes still lightly glazed over.

Without a word he leant forward, pressing his lips gently to Zoro's closed eyelid and lingering.

"How much did you drink?" The swordsman inquires with a shaky laugh.

Luffy pulls back once again and stares into Zoro's good eye, his hand falling from his cheek.

Honestly, Zoro had been afraid to see what Luffy looked like when they met again. After reading the news on Ace he honestly never expected to see Luffy's bright, vibrant smile again.

But he _had _been smiling when they met again.

He laughed.

He joked.

To Zoro, it was as if time had stopped and nothing had changed, even though he knew better.

He had changed, the crew had changed and Luffy had changed.

He unthinkingly pulled the rubber-man closer, his arms tightening the noose around Luffy's waist.

Zoro pressed his forehead against Luffy's clavicle and sighed deeply.

He was suddenly angry - angry with himself. He wasn't sure why, but he was angry that his captain had suffered like that and he hadn't even _been_ there.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against the boy's hot skin. _I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. I'm sorry. _

Luffy let out a quiet laugh before lifting a hand and patting Zoro's head.

"It's okay! I've still got nakama."

A short silence.

"I've still got Zoro so…"

Zoro's eyebrows knitted together and he whipped his head back at the tone of his captain's voice.

Luffy's eyes were bright with unshed tears and his smile was pained, making Zoro's heart clench tightly in his chest, threatening to leap straight out of his throat.

"Lu-"

Luffy quickly interrupts him, banging his forehead against his swordsman's. "Don't die, okay?" he whispers. "Don't _ever die_."

Zoro says nothing. It's not something he can promise, but he's most certainly willing to do his best.

The swordsman brings his hand up and, without hesitation, embeds it in Luffy's disarrayed locks.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He chuckles.

Luffy pulls back slightly, his nose gently brushing Zoro's.

"What would the Pirate King be without the World's Greatest Swordsman at his side?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit longer then the last... look forward to more~<strong>


	3. Your OTP (3)

**Your OTP (3) **

_Having Their First Kiss_

Zoro put down one of his largest barbells and tilted his neck to the side, cracking it and relishing the sudden relaxation that floods within him.

It usually went as such after his relentless training sessions, and even more so now after finally reclaiming his weights after the crew's reunion in Sabaody a few weeks ago.

He sighed, stooping to pick up the towel that was laid out on one of the benches before laying it over his shoulders and using one edge to wipe his face.

He then found a comfortable space on the floor and took two barbells in each hand and started lifting them periodically.

He heard a bit of stomping and yelling before the door flung open to reveal Luffy, shirtless and dripping wet.

Zoro stopped lifting his weights in favour of watching as his captain found perch near him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Fell in the sea," He grumbled, shaking his head much like a dog and spraying Zoro with excess seawater.

"Oi watch it!"

"Shishishi, sorry Zoro!"

"_Shishishi_ my ass." The swordsman grumbles as he goes back to lifting his weights.

Luffy watches him for a moment, eyes trailing over his swordsman's toned body, each individual bead of sweat catching his attention.

"Hey Zoro." Luffy began, his voice holding a matter-of-fact tone. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

The green-haired pirate's lifting pace faltered and his eye twitched. "Um-" He turned his head a fraction to peer at the dark-haired pirate before him. "Where the hell's this coming from?"

Luffy shrugs nonchalantly before leaning back on his arms. "Saw Franky and Robin do it so I was just curious- until she sprouted arms 'n whatever from my face and covered my eyes."

"That's probably because you were gawking you dumbass." Zoro snorts, starting up his pace again.

"So?" Luffy asks again, leaning forwards, scooting closer to his first mate.

Zoro makes a face that disturbingly resembles the one he makes when the cook cracks some snide comment.

"No." He says at last.

Luffy stays silent for a while. "Ace used to kiss me all the time."

Zoro turns his head slowly to fix Luffy with a cautions brow raise.

"Like my forehead when I got sick and sometimes my bruises when I hurt myself." Luffy shrugs. "But Nami says that's different."

Zoro nods slightly, turning his attention back to his lifting.

"Why hasn't Zoro kissed anyone?" Luffy inquires, leaning a little close.

Zoro drops his barbells with an exaggerated sigh because he's obviously not going to get anything done with this rubber asshole chattering in his ear.

He swivels around, leaning on his crossed knees, one arm raised to rest his chin in his palm.

"Haven't felt the urge." He says simply.

Luffy stares at him owlishly and he sighs. "Are you curious?"

"Curious?"

"You want to know how it feels?"

Luffy bobs his head.

With a slight hesitation, Zoro leans forward and kisses Luffy's forehead, his lips lingering on his hot and still slightly damp skin before he pulls away.

Luffy shakes his head quickly, giving Zoro a pout.

"No~"

"What?"

"A real kiss!"

"That _was _a real kiss-"

"No like the one Franky gives Robin." Luffy drones as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Zoro feels his cheeks tint ever so slightly and he frowns. "No way." He turns back around and reaches for his barbells before his lap is suddenly occupied by flailing rubber limbs that wind haphazardly around his torso and neck.

"Whyyyyy~" He whines.

Zoro grumbles. "Because _that _kind of kiss is meant for people you love."

"But I love you, Zoro."

Zoro's breath hitches momentarily and his heart bounces miles in his chest.

He opens his mouth to speak but, as ridiculous as it sounds _and _feels, no words came out.

"Zoro?" Luffy mumbles, cocking his head to the side.

He blinks, eyes zeroing in on Luffy's dark orbs that are sparkling with poorly restrained excitement.

After a few more moments of silence, Zoro shuffles slightly, his hands resting on Luffy's hips as he positions the rubber boy more comfortably on his lap.

One of Luffy's hands wrestle into Zoro's green spikes that are somewhat longer then he remembered.

Luffy leans forward and presses his lips to Zoro's scarred eye, and when that action yields no complaint, Luffy kisses the scar tissue a couple of times before tilting Zoro's head with that hand that's embedded in soft spikes.

Then, with little hesitation, he presses his lips to Zoro's for a moment before he pulls back slightly, peering at his first mate through half-lidded eyes to check his reaction.

"And?" He asks.

Luffy grins. "Good. Really good."

Zoro grunts and leans forward to connect their lips again, causing Luffy to laugh lightly into the kiss.

Zoro wraps his arms around Luffy's waist and pulls him closer, his tongue trailing Luffy's bottom lip, demanding entrance which is hastily granted.

Zoro slides his tongue against Luffy's, his cheeks heating up at the sensation when Luffy unconsciously grinds his hips against him.

"Luffy," He growls into the other's mouth, grip tightening on the younger boy's hips.

Luffy hums against Zoro's lips, limbs wrapping firmly around the green-haired pirate's torso, pulling them closer together.

Luffy's arms soon unwind from around Zoro's neck and trail down his chest before stopping at his waistband and sneaking beneath.

Zoro, who's been nibbling affectionately on Luffy's bottom lip, suddenly bites down harder then intended when Luffy's hand wraps around his growing erection and gives him a few firm strokes.

Luffy falls backwards, his hands flying up to cover his mouth as he whines.

"Ouch! You bit me!"

"Don't get so grabby without warning!"

"Zoro~"

"Wha- Oh- no. No. Luffy, I said _no_-"


End file.
